The Collar
by Kauri510
Summary: AU. Unrelated Wincest. Samuel Grey is the crowned prince of Estariah. For unknown reasons, Samuel and his army slaughtered his own kingdom. He must now deal with the consequences of his actions. The collar around his neck is the ultimate punishment. In order to get it off he must find a special person. Can it be the new prince? **Updated Version on AO3**


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you recognize. No money is being made from anything I've posted.**

 **Warning: Unrelated Wincest, Language, Mild Violence, Rape. Sexual assault. *It's not really detailed. If you're not comfortable with that, don't read or at least be cautious.***

 **AN: If you don't like Wincest or incest between Sam and Dean even though they're not related read at your own risk. It's my OTP. Not a whole lot of dialogue in the beginning, mostly because a lot of it is their thoughts. I hope you all enjoy it. I would love to hear what you guys think. Believe it or not, your reviews do give me ideas. Both positive and negative reviews are welcome.**

 **In case you don't know, Summerland is the Wiccan afterlife. For this, Summerland is like another life but for were creatures, and their mates (human or otherwise). I don't feel up to describing any sexual content. Use your imagination. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

Not every story involving a prince and royalty begins with a once upon a time. Not every story involving a prince and royalty is a fairy tale. Sometimes a story involving a prince is everything but a fairy tale. So don't judge too quickly based on what you've assumed or heard.

* * *

Estariah was known by many people to be the most powerful and biggest kingdom around. No one dared to go up against the kingdom. One unlucky kingdom's army went up against the Kingdom of Estariah, and they were destroyed in a matter of an hour. Estariah's army was powerful and strong. A mixture of their army were weres of different kinds and humans were not to be underestimated. After this fight, kingdoms across the lands learned that going up against Estariah was suicide.

Even though Estariah's army was feared by all others, they were also greatly respected. Estariah was a wonderful and peaceful kingdom despite their army's reputation. The people of Estariah were happy and content with their home. Other than the few fights that their army had gone through, there were no conflicts. There was no need.

Estariah was a kingdom filled with weres of all kinds, humans and everything in between. The humans loved the creatures and vice versa. Being different was never seen as an issue or a problem. The weres never saw them as superior to the humans, and the humans never feared them in return.

Years had gone by and Estariah was soon looked at as a Utopia, and not even its people could disagree.

* * *

The Greys were the Royal Family of Estariah for generations. The king and queen loved their kingdom and the people who lived in it. They did whatever they had to to make sure everyone was happy. Whatever problem the people had that they couldn't fix on their own went straight to the royal family, and they were always satisfied with the outcome. They would never take advantage of the Royal Family's kindness and love.

The king and queen always believed that without the people they would have no kingdom. Every king and queen passed on these beliefs to their kin. The people always came first. Without the people, what would be the purpose of a Royal Family?

But then, the king and queen weren't the only ones of the Royal Family who loved the people and were loved by the people. There was the young princess who everyone believed would grow up to a kind woman. Then there was the prince of Estariah who was just as loved as his family if not more.

Samuel Grey was the oldest child of the king and queen. He cherished his position and what it meant to be a prince and future king. He wanted his home to be filled with laughter and happiness. Whenever he went down to the commoners, he would never put himself above them. With the commoners, he was no different. The only difference between them and him was the crown on his head.

It was hardly ever seen from the Royal Family to be apart of the army it governed. To be put in harms way, no matter how strong they were, was risky for the entire kingdom. Without the Royal Family, who would lead them? They would be lost without them. But that didn't stop Samuel.

Samuel Grey was the leader of Estariah's army. He trained the weres and humans. Being a werewolf himself, he took up leadership and he thrived in it. Despite being a peaceful kingdom, he still made sure the army never let down their guards. He would never let his kingdom be vulnerable regardless if other kingdoms knew not to start a war or fight they would most certainly lose.

It didn't matter if Samuel was the prince, he trained the weres in his wolf form. He trained the humans in his human form. If you never saw Samuel as a human, just looking at his wolf you would know he was royalty. His wolf was unlike any before him. He was a standard black wolf, but it wasn't his only color. His ears, paws and the tip of his tail were blood red as were his eyes.

By the pure look of Samuel's wolf, you would pray to every god who listened that you were not his enemy. Regardless of his kind and gentle nature as prince... as Leader and protector of his home there was nothing kind or gentle about him. As Leader the prince was ruthless.

* * *

Estariah is a Utopia ruled by the most kind and caring Royal Family, but then everything changed when Estariah was attacked by the most unlikely enemy... its own army lead by the Prince himself. Estariah's very own army attacked the kingdom and everyone in it and tore it to shreds.

Samuel was supposed to lead the army to fight against another kingdom who wanted war and to overtake the kingdom. The problem was it wasn't true. Samuel told his parents false news to distract everyone from their attack.

When Samuel and his army were all in position to fight, everyone were in their homes taking shelter. The king, queen and princess were safe within the palace walls. Samuel shifted forms as did the other weres while the humans gathered their weapons. When Samuel gave the command, instead of leaving the kingdom, they turned on the people.

One after another the people were being ripped apart and slaughtered. Other weres who were not apart of the army tried to fight back, but they were no match. It was pointless to fight against an army that no other could defeat. How were they supposed to do that? They never believed that they would ever have to fight against their own army, so no one was prepared.

The king and queen tried to defend the people and their daughter, but even they were no match. Samuel made sure every single person fighting with him knew that his family were to remain last, and they were. Dozens of weres, and humans surrounded them, and just like before they waited for Sam's command.

The king, queen and princess were forced on their knees with many weapons pointed their way and ruthless monsters growled viciously. The Prince stood in front of them in his human form glaring daggers at them. The king and queen were distraught at the sight of their son. His face was covered in the blood of his victims. His once beautiful glistening hair matted with blood and flesh. His beautiful hazel eyes were now red displaying hatred that they never seen before. The once kind and gentle prince who loved his kingdom and family was now replaced by a ruthless, cold hearted, traitorous monster.

"Why, Samuel?" The king asked. He needed to see some sign of his son was still in there.

The prince smirked and all that passed his lips, "Why not?"

Those surrounding his family waited for their prince's command and after some time they got what they were waiting for. With no hesitation they all attacked. The prince's family gave an impressive fight, but it didn't take long for them to be overpowered.

* * *

The fight began at sundown, and it was over at sunrise. Blood covered the grounds, walls and even water in the center fountain. Pieces of flesh littered the floors and walls. Samuel made sure everyone was dead. No one was to be left alive. At sunrise, hundreds of humans and animal bodies were everywhere. Bodies were in doorways. There were even some bodies that were hanging from the broken windows as if they died trying to escape. Samuel scoffed at their stupidity.

Samuel looked around and was satisfied with the turnout. Even though his army was powerful, they weren't invincible. By sunrise he had lost people, though very few. By sunrise, the only sound that could be heard was cheers for victory.

Estariah was once a great and peaceful kingdom. It was defended by the most powerful army any kingdom could ever hope to have. In the end, they were destroyed by the most unlikely enemy... their very own army and the prince who was one day supposed to lead them.

* * *

A few nights after the massacre, blood and bodies still littered the grounds. Samuel was in his wolf form sitting at the bottom of the steps of his palace. He was more content in his wolf form than his human. He always felt that he was more of a wolf who could turn human than the other way around.

He was sleeping contently when he heard music followed by singing. He lifted his head, and sniffed the air. It didn't smell like anyone he knew. He growled.

"Lilith!" He yelled for his blonde friend.

Lilith lifted her head, and ran to his side. She was a petite, but strong white wolf. She was Samuel's second. As soon as Samuel called for her, she knew what was bothering him. She heard the music just as soon as Samuel did.

As they ran toward the entrance of the kingdom, Samuel's entire army or what was left of it was close behind him. Before they could make it out, they see a woman playing a flute. She was extremely beautiful. She had a flowing green skirt, with a gold belt. She wore a white bra with beads. She had a green headband in her hair. She wore big earrings. On her wrists were gold bangles with matching anklets. Just one glance at her, Samuel knew she was gypsy.

Samuel growled. He didn't know this woman, and after what happened a few night ago, he didn't feel like seeing anyone who didn't fight alongside him.

The gypsy stopped playing her flute and looked around and could see the bodies. She wrinkled her nose at the foul smell. She covered her nose, but she didn't scream nor did she run away.

One of Samuel's men, Jake, who was a black panther ran at her ready to attack, and just as he pounced in the air, the gypsy lifted her hand up stopping him. Many people who were watching gasped and took a step back in fear. Samuel didn't show any fear and growled even louder.

The gypsy didn't even spare him a glance. With a flick of her wrist, Jake was thrown rather hard against a nearby wall and fell to the floor and he didn't get up. The woman walked in closer, and ignored the many growls from the different weres. All she did for a moment was look around at the devastation Samuel and his people caused.

She stopped in front of the body of a child. She frowned at the bloody mess of the small boy. Even though he was dead, you could still see the fear he was in just as he looked at his killer.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," she said still looking at the boy. Regardless of the boy's body already decomposing, she kissed his forehead.

Samuel shifted deeming her no danger. He crossed his arms staring at her with hatred.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She didn't say anything. "Answer me Gypsy, or I'll tear you to shreds along with that boy!"

She shook her head in disappointment. She turned to look at him. "You'll tear me to shreds," she scoffed, "don't make me laugh." She walked up to him, but stopped when Lilith growled at the closeness.

Samuel stopped her believing that the woman wouldn't and couldn't hurt him despite what she did to Jake. The gypsy closed the distance between them, and gently touched his face. Samuel didn't move nor engage.

"I know who you are, Samuel Grey 'beloved prince'." She stepped back and slapped him. "You're a disgrace to the crown you wear on your head. You turn your back on the people who counted on you the most." She turned to look at everyone who was staring at her in shock at what she did. "I give you the gift of an animal, and this is how you use it. I've met so many shifters who have taken advantage of what I gave them, but never in all my time amongst you people have I ever seen such cowardly acts."

Samuel rolled his eyes, and went to attack the woman to put her in her place, but when she lifted up her hand, he felt incredible pain. He could hear screaming from everyone around him, and knew that it wasn't just him feeling it. He fell to his knees wanting the pain to end. After what seemed like forever, it did. He breathed in deep breaths.

The gypsy walked up to him, and lifted his head to look at her. He could see the fury she was feeling in her eyes.

"How does it feel to feel all the pain your people felt? Did you like it? You call yourself a prince, you're a monster. You're no better than the people who tried to take your kingdom from you. I gave you this gift, and I could take it away."

Samuel's eyes grew wide. No! She couldn't. A wolf was who he is. He felt at peace when he shifted. He can't lose that.

She stood up straight and looked at everyone who was on the ground in pain. She smirked. "I won't do that. I'm not a heartless monster like you."

Sam sighed in relief, but it was short lived when she continued.

"But I won't let you off that easily." She lifted her hand once again and the screaming continued, but Samuel didn't make a sound. He looked around and saw that everyone else was screaming in agony. Just by the look on their faces, he could tell they weren't just in pain, they were dying.

Samuel couldn't get his voice to work. He wanted her to stop. They couldn't die. He couldn't lose them. They were all that he had left from the life he used to know.

It took what felt like years, but was only hours. At the end of the third hour, there were no more screams. Everyone was dead... everyone except Samuel. Tears fell down Samuel's face as he looked at the dead bodies of his friends, of the people he trained.

"I'm sorry, but you gave me no choice," she said sounding truly sorry for her actions. The sorrow in her voice and the pain he felt were the only things that stopped him from trying to kill her.

"No action is without consequences. For what you've done, I have to punish you. This needed to be done. Ending their lives isn't all that I will do."

Samuel clutched his abdomen, and rose to his feet. "What else are you going to take from me?"

"You took away countless lives. Future generations will never be born because of your actions. I gave you the gift of being one with an animal, and although I should take that away, I said I won't. I never go back on my word. For what you've done, I'm going to give you another."

Samuel's heart skipped a beat. He shook his head. "No, I don't want anything from you."

She sighed. She walked up to him ignoring the flinch. Touching his face, and slowing leaning up she kissed him. Pulling back, but not too much she whispered, "I'm sorry Samuel, but this is a gift that you cannot refuse."

Samuel closed his eyes, and begged for this not to be true. After what she did to his friends, he couldn't imagine what else she was going to do. He felt her pull away after her words. His eyes shot open in panic when he heard a click. He looked down at his chest, and saw a horrible sight. It was a broken chain. He pulled at the chain, and he lifted his hands to the device around his neck. It was a metal collar. He tried to pry it off. He watched as she backed away looking extremely saddened for what she did.

"NO!" He yelled. He fell to his knees trying in vain to take if off. "No! You can't do this to me. Take it off. Please!" This couldn't be happening. He can't be wearing the collar. NO! "Take it off, please. I'm begging you." Tears fell down his face as he desperately tried to rip it off. Even though he knew that it would never come off, he still had to try.

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She shook her head. "You have no one to blame but yourself." With a flash of light, she was gone.

"Come back. No! Please!"

The collar. The most hated and despised creations in all the world. The collar. The most humiliating punishment to be thought of. The collar was only made for one purpose, and one purpose only. To mark the traitors for anyone to do with what they will.

If you were unfortunate to wear one, and someone saw it they were allowed to do whatever they wanted to you, and no one was forced to help you. You would never be able to take it off. There was only one person that could, but the problem was there was no way for anyone to know who it was. It was a magical collar and it has been around for centuries, and it's been used just as much as it's been around.

* * *

Weeks went by and Samuel was alone. He no longer had anyone he knew from the life he loved. During the past weeks, Samuel gathered every body that he had either killed or ordered to be killed along with the ones who did the killing into the courtyard. Most of the bodies were beyond recognizable. After gathering everyone, he lit a match and burned them all. Without staying to watch he walked into his home, and stood in front of his parents' thrones.

Behind them stood portraits of his family, and himself. The portrait of himself showed a lie. It showed a monster hiding behind the face of a happy prince. He turned his back and walked out.

He made his way to the front gate that had been opened since the massacre. He wasn't going to stay anymore. His kingdom was no more. Without the people, there was no Royal Family. His life was going to be long and hard. He could've handled almost anything put before him, but that changed when he was given what's around his neck. He growled at the thought of it.

Samuel checked his black horse, Castiel, for all of his belongings or what he was going to keep with him. Everything was there. He pulled on his black cloak making sure it covered his neck. What he now wore around his neck was going to bring him many troubles, but he was going to make sure that was going to be as little as possible.

He closed the gates, and mounted his horse. As he lifted the hood on his head, he frowned. His crown. He was very fond of it since it was given to him. He took it off his head and stared at it. Other than bathing and sleeping, he hasn't taken it off. Samuel thought of leaving it behind, but he couldn't bring himself. It's been with him since he was a young boy. He shook his head sadly. He pulled back his cloak and tied it to his pants.

Without looking back at his home, he and Castiel rode off into the night. The only sight of the once Estariah was the glowing light from the flames.

* * *

"Don't come back, you fucking traitor!"

Samuel picked himself off the wet filthy ground. It's been years since he was given the collar. Despite his efforts of trying to hide it, he still found himself in troubling situations. Castiel was not too far away from him. It didn't matter if he was an animal, there were times when Samuel thought he was a were, but dismissed it quickly.

"I just wanted a fucking drink you assholes! Fuck you," he yelled back. With Castiel walking next to him, they made their way to a new destination.

* * *

"I don't want any trouble," Samuel said through his teeth. He has come very far with controlling his anger, but there were times where all that control went out the window.

The man behind him grabbed his ass, then yanked his hair back. Licking his cheek, the man said, "Well, we can't all get what we want now, can we?"

Without another word, the man shoved his face onto the bar very painfully. Samuel tried to fight him off, and it would've worked if it wasn't for the fact that he had partners. Many of them. He felt his pants pulled down to ankles, and the feel of thick fingers shoving their way into his ass.

"Get off me!" Samuel looked around for anyone to help him, but no one came. He was in a bar full of people that ignored what was happening right in front of them. "Castiel!"

He was about to yell out again for help, but was soon yelling for a new reason. He felt the man's penis being shoved inside him. He tried so hard, but he couldn't stop the tears from swelling in his eyes. The man finished with him, and was soon replaced by two other men. When they were done, he ran out to Castiel who he had noticed was trying to fight his way inside the bar to help him. Once he was on, Castiel took him away.

* * *

After his rape in the bar, Samuel became more bitter and angry at everyone. He didn't want to get close to anyone. He knew that he wanted to find the one person who could take the collar off, but after what happened he didn't care. It wasn't just the rape in the bar that made him come to this choice. He had been assaulted on three other occasions since he was given the collar. And they weren't all done by humans. He was in his wolf form, and two other werewolves attacked him who hurt him badly, and the other raped him as well. He was caught off guard, that was only reason why that happened. At least it was the only reason he told himself.

During the night, he would travel. While during the day, he would sharpen up his skills both as human and were. As the years went by, people from all over had heard of who he was, and why he was given the collar. Many people turned their backs on him as soon as they realized who he was. Because of this, he was growing to hate people.

More years came and gone, and Samuel had hardly shifted into his wolf form. He hated the wolf. His collar was easier to spot as a wolf. He had gotten into a fight with the local authorities for simply because of who he was. As he was fighting them off, he saw the most devastating sight. Castiel was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. His eyes turned red in a second in anger. He saw the man standing over Castiel. Even though he hated his wolf, he needed him. He shifted into his wolf, and he killed them all.

Quickly forgetting about the dead men, he shifted and ran to Castiel. He hadn't cried since his last rape, but he cried this time. Castiel was dead, and he was truly alone.

"AAHHH!"

* * *

Centuries had gone by, and Samuel was still alone. He had been avoiding human contact as much as he could. Even though he hated humans, he still found himself in need of the contact. Most of the time, he needed to remind himself that he wasn't alone in the world. Ever since Castiel was taken from him, he stopped shifting all together. He stopped looking for the one who could take off the collar, and end his punishment.

As more time went by the story behind the collar was only that... a story. Other than Samuel, those who wore the collars had long since died out. Not many believed it was true, because there wasn't anyone who had seen anyone else with a collar. Over time, the story of the collar and its meaning has only been a tale to tell to children as a means to discipline them.

Three hundred years went by, and Samuel had given up his shifting. He remembered that it was something that he loved and felt complete with, but now it was nothing but a reminder of what he's lost. Samuel had learned long ago, because of his lack of shifting the spirit of his wolf had given up on him. He had lost so much since that fateful night, losing his wolf was just one more thing to add to his list.

* * *

Fifty years later, Sam had traveled all over the world. He's found many places to call home, but he always found himself leaving for another place. No place he's called home ever _felt_ like home. He tried to find his place in the world, and he's even tried to find love. Nothing.

In the end, it all brought him to the one place he's been avoiding for the last three hundred and fifty years... Estariah. During his travels back, he promised himself that he would return the kingdom to its rightful glory even if no one lived there or would ever live there. It was his home. He may still appear to be the same, but he was by no means the same man he was when he left. He wasn't the same angry and bitter man.

Then all that left his mind, when he heard laughter and talking coming from the inner kingdom. He did see a few people the closer he got, but he didn't think anything of it. Now he was second guessing it. He walked slowly up to the gate, and looked inside. There were people, dozens of them.

He pulled down the hood of his cloak, and looked around. It was like deja vu. It felt and looked like the way it was before that night. Was he dreaming? Was this real? There were families shopping, laughing and enjoying themselves.

The more he looked around, the more he couldn't believe this was the same place. No where was there any sign of a massacre ever taking place. No blood of any kind was anywhere. Everywhere looked clean and wonderful. He looked up at his home, and it was beautiful. There were guards at different areas. The more he looked and walked around he could no longer avoid the most obvious truth: there was a new royal family, and they made Estariah their home.

* * *

It's been several hours since Sam had returned to Estariah. He had stayed just a little longer trying to see some glimpse of any of the royal family; he didn't. He enjoyed the new feeling that came from the people. He had no idea how long Estariah had been occupied, and he was very happy with it.

Now that he was on his by himself again, he couldn't help but no longer feel just happiness. If he were honest with himself, he was a little jealous. He had so many high hopes for restoring Estariah, but that would no longer be necessary. He was no longer necessary.

Sam had found himself in the nearby woods. Even though he assumed that he would be living in the palace, he wasn't going to leave. He now stood in front of his new home. It was an old shack that no one knew about.

He opened the door and peered inside. It was just a small one room with a tiny sink, and an old dirty bed. It wasn't anything special, but it was his... or it will be.

 _"Sam? Where are you?" asked a boy with dark hair and green eyes._

 _Samuel_ _giggled, but hid behind the door. He had hid in the old shack waiting for his best friend to come find him._

 _"Sam? Are you in here?" The boy peered inside. He walked in slowly._

 _As soon as_ _Samuel_ _saw him come inside, he jumped out. "BOO!"_

 _The boy heard footsteps behind him, and smiled. Sam wasn't as sneaky as he would like to believe, but he went along with it. As soon Sam jumped out to try and scare him, even he didn't expect that. The boy turned around just in time for Sam to jump on him knocking him to the ground. He grunted in pain, but was in no way angry._ _Sam_ _was on top of him still laughing._

 _"Sammy, that's so mean," he chuckled._

 _"Yeah, but you're laughing so it's okay."_

 _The boy rolled his eyes. "Your parents are looking for you. You have to go back. I was sent to come find you."_

 _Samuel_ _got off his friend, but didn't make any attempt to leave. He didn't want to leave, because that meant that he wouldn't be here with him._

 _"I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you."_

 _The boy sat up never looking away from Sam. "I know, and so do I. We're always going to be with each other, okay?" He rose to his feet, and helped_ _Sam_ _to his. "You have to remember that you're still the prince, and that means you can't leave. When your father dies, you'll take his place."_

 _Samuel_ _wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I don't care about being the prince. I don't want to be king. I just want to be with you. Can't we run away together?"_

 _The boy laughed softly. "If I say yes, will you go back with me?" He didn't think Sam was being serious with how old he was, but he felt elated thinking about the day that they would leave this place together._ _Sam_ _nodded eagerly. This made him laugh even more. "Then yes. If you go back, then I promise one day we'll run away together."_

 _Samuel_ _pulled away from him and began to run back to the palace. He turned back to see if his friend was following. "Come on, -"_

* * *

By nightfall, the shack looked somewhat livable. Not by much seeing as how he didn't have much with him. It wasn't that hard to be comfortable living in a place like this since it's been so long since he lived in a home suited for a prince. He's been living in rather terrible conditions, so this was better.

Sam looked around as much as the light from the moon could give him. It was rather empty, but he was going to make the most of this. Maybe some time later down the road he'll leave again, and make some attempt at find the person who could take off the collar around his neck.

He laid down on the old mattress using the his cloak as a blanket. He closed his eyes, and thought of a short list of things he was going to need from the market near the palace. As he was falling asleep, he whispered a short prayer.

 _"Sammy, please come out." The dark haired boy begged._

 _Samuel_ _pushed himself further under his bed. He shook his head hiding his face._

 _"Sam, I'm not mad at you."_

 _"Yes, you are."_

 _The boy huffed. He laid on his stomach and crawled under the bed to lay next to his friend._

 _"I'm not mad at you. There's nothing you could do that could ever anger me."_

 _"I'm sorry for saying all those things to you. I didn't mean it," Sam said in a soft voice._

 _"I know." He hated to hear the sound of guilt in his friend's voice._

 _While he was doing his work with his mother down in the kitchen, Sam had heard his mother tell him about possibly leaving. Since he was fifteen, he wasn't bound to stay like his mother was. His mother didn't want him to be a servant for the rest of his life, so she had argued that he leave to stay with distant relatives. Before he could disagree with his mother,_ _Sam_ _made himself known and yelled at him._

 _"You're leaving?!" Tears were already falling down his face. "I hate you! You lied to me, you're a liar! Go, then! Don't come back. I never want to see you again."_

 _He watched as Sam turned his back on him and ran away. Even though he was just another servant, Sam had made it known to the King and Queen that his position wouldn't get in the way of being his friend. As long as he did his work, he can go wherever he wanted as long as it was in relation to_ _Sam_ _._

 _"I don't hate you." Sam's eyes began to sting with tears. He was so sorry for saying that to him. He didn't want him to hate him for saying such mean things. "I really don't. Please, don't hate me."_

 _"I know you don't. I promise, I could never hate you no matter what." He sighed. "_ _Sam, before you said anything, I was going to tell her no. I promised we'll always be with each other, and I'm not going to break that promise."_

 _Samuel_ _looked up at him. "You'd rather be a servant than leave me? I don't want you to stay here if it won't make you happy."_

 _He chuckled. "If being a servant means that I get to stay with you, then I am happy. Sam, do you really want me to leave?"_

 _Samuel_ _shook his head. "I don't want you to ever leave me. You promised we'll run away together."_

 _"Yes, I did, and we will. But we can only runaway when the time is right, okay? I'll take you away from here."_

 _Samuel_ _nodded happy with the turnout._

 _"Now, will you come out? Mother and I made you lunch."_

 _He had agreed, and they were walking out of his room._ _Samuel_ _held his hand, and looked up at him. "Will you eat with me?"_

 _He laughed and agreed. How could he ever leave his friend? If_ _Sam_ _did ever order him to leave, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to listen. Sam may be the prince and his future king, but not even that order would be enough to make him leave._

* * *

The next day, Sam had made his way to the market looking for food ingredients. He hadn't eaten in several days, and now that he had some money, he was finally going to feed his hunger.

Now that people believe that the collar is just another story to tell, he wasn't all that worried of showing it. If anyone were to ask about it, he would say the same thing he did every other time. It was just a piece of jewelry. It was old and dirty, so not many people believed him, but they dropped it when he said that it was just extremely old.

Sam found himself waiting in line to pay for his basket of food. When it was his turn next, he held out his basket.

The woman counted his food and said, "Five silver pieces please." She held out her hand.

Sam only had three pieces in his hand, but when she said it he gasped. "Five?"

It was never that much when he first lived here. For a basket his size, it was always three. He was about to say this to her, but stopped himself. He fished out two more, and went to hand it to her. He stopped when he noticed that she was bowing. It couldn't be for him, since no one alive knows who he really is. He turned around when he saw that it was a young man with dark hair dressed in clothing that reminded of him of the way that he dressed.

This was the new prince. Even the insignia on his chest was the same as his own family. He looked around and saw that many other people were bowing to him. He's been in other kingdoms, but he made sure to stay away from the royal family. He didn't want to be reminded of who he was and what he lost, and he's never bowed to anyone other than his parents. Seeing the few guards near the prince, he didn't want to cause any trouble. Now that he was going to be living here, he had to make sure no trouble came his way.

When the prince passed him while talking to a man with black hair and bright blue eyes, Sam bowed as much as he could. He turned back to the lady and paid for his items. He was angry with this seeing as how he only had three silver pieces left.

Regardless if it's been centuries since he was the prince, there were still times where he needed to remind himself that he's not the prince anymore. Even though in his heart, he believes that he will always be the prince, he still remembers all those people who had hurt him called him the traitor prince.

 _'All hail the traitor prince.'_

Sam was about to make his way back home, but stopped when he saw a child selling handmade crowns near who he assumed was her parents. The way they looked obviously meant they were for other children. He didn't have much money left, but the way the child appeared proud at the creations she made, he couldn't help but buy one as well.

He squatted in front of the small girl and smiled. "Hello. How much?"

The girl studied his face, and smiled as big as she could. "One bronze piece." She looked at her crowns and frowned. "I'm sorry, but I only have pink ones left." She stared down at her feet obviously thinking he wasn't going to buy one.

Sam looked at the crowns and confirmed that there were only pink ones left. "I'd love one."

She perked up and handed her best one to him. She held out her hand for the money. He pulled out the money that he had left and gave it to her. He walked away patting her head as he left.

He was walking out of the market when he bumped into someone. He was already snapped at by an older gentleman so he was already in a foul mood.

"Watch where you're going!"

"My apologies," the man who he bumped into said.

Sam's foul mood washed away as soon as he heard the sound of the man's voice. It was beautiful. He fought the urge to look at him. His heart couldn't take any more pain. There were only so many times his heart could break. He was about to continue walking, but was stopped.

"Show some respect Commoner!"

It was a guard.

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned around. His eyes widened at the sight before him. It was the prince. He was beautiful, but he wanted to cry because he looked like someone he knew and lost. Not wanting to go down that road again, he couldn't be nice.

He stepped aside, and bowed exaggeratingly. "After you, Your Highness." Without waiting for any kind of response back, he walked away quickly.

* * *

Prince Dean Winchester watched as the tall man stalked away. He smiled. In no way did he take offense to the way he was addressed. He didn't know why, but as soon as the other man looked at him he felt familiar. It was strange, because he knew that he had never met nor seen him before, yet it felt like he knew him from somewhere.

He started his way after the man, but there were so many people in the market that as soon as it cleared off, the man was gone.

Dean had made his way back to the palace with Castiel next to him. He didn't know why, but earlier that day he had the feeling that he should go down to the market for a stroll. Castiel didn't know why he would want that, but went with him anyway. He didn't know why at first, but after seeing the man he did. He had to know who he was.

Even though Dean only saw the other man once, he felt attracted to him. He's been living in Estariah all of his life, and he's never once seen him before. As the prince, he's been everywhere and visited everyone. He figured that he was new to the area.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked. He had noticed his long time friend had been lost in his own head since their return.

"I've never seen him before, have you?"

Castiel chuckled. "I can't say I have. He must be new to the area."

"He must be. I feel like I know him from somewhere, though."

"Well, he must be something special then, because you've never left Estariah."

* * *

Dean was in the palace with his parents, John and Mary along with Castiel. Even though Castiel wasn't royalty, he went almost everywhere Dean went. They've been best friends since he was a young boy. Because of their friendship, Castiel made it his life's purpose to be apart of the royal guard to be near Dean. With all the training, Castiel had earned his place as Dean's personal guard.

"Son, are you all right? You seem distracted," John asked. He received no answer. He turned to Castiel. "What's going on with my son?"

Castiel may be Dean's best friend, but John was still his King. He had no choice, but to inform him. "Dean met someone in the market today. Someone he likes."

John turned back to Dean. "Oh? What's her name?"

"I do not know _his_ name. I never got the chance to ask."

"You like someone, and you do not know his name?" Mary giggled. "Have you seen him before? What about his family?"

"Castiel and I have concluded that he's new to the area. I've never seen him before."

"Take it slow, and be cautious."

And that was the end of that. If his father told him to be careful, then he was basically given approval, and that's all that mattered to Dean.

* * *

As night came, Dean couldn't get his mind off the man he met. It was silly to be so caught up in someone you've never met before. He had to believe that there was a reason to meeting with him.

Wanting to clear his head he ran outside. He took off his cloak and set it down on the stairs. He took a deep breath and in a few short seconds, a jet black wolf stood in his place. He had loved the feeling of being on four legs.

He ran off in to the woods. As he's running and enjoying the feeling of being free to just be who he is and who he wants to be, he comes across a figure sitting in the woods. He slows down wanting to see who the person was. He's been coming into these woods almost every night, and he's never once come across another soul in the woods. He didn't want to make himself known yet in fear that the person would leave.

* * *

Ever since Sam returned to Estariah, he's been looking for a particular spot. He knew the lands of the kingdom like the back of his hand, but because of his long stay away, he lost touch of the surroundings. Finally, he had found it. It was a small cliff overlooking the lake. He found many like it in his travels, but it wasn't the same. When the moon hit the lake just right, the water glowed. The reflection of the moon never showed in the lake, it was only ever the light. It was mesmerizing.

He sat on the cliff meditating. It's been so many years, so he's not quite sure why he's doing it, but only knows that he needs to. He needs to change into his wolf form. It's been over a hundred years since his last shift, and he feels so alone. Even though his wolf had given up long ago, he's not completely gone.

"Come on. I need you." Nothing. Not even a howl.

He huffs in frustration. He's been at this for over an hour. Sam lays down on his back staring up at the moon. He closes his eyes, and listens to the noise around him.

 _"Sam, come on," the boy said._

 _Samuel_ _had snuck away from his tutor when Jensen called for him. He was actually quite interested in the lesson, but once Jensen called him the lesson was the last thing on his mind._

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _"Just come. I want to show you something." It was late at night, but Jensen knew the area very well. He knew where to go, and where to avoid._

 _"I'm running as fast as I can. You keep leaving me."_

 _Jensen held out his hand for_ _Sam_ _to take. "I'm sorry, I won't leave you."_

 _It took some time, but they eventually got to where Jensen wanted them to. He found it in his time learning to shift when he wanted to instead of when his emotions took over._

 _"Close your eyes." Sam did. He positioned Sam where he wanted him to. He leaned down and whispered in Sam's ear, "Open." Sam did. He gasped._

 _They were standing on a small cliff overlooking the lake. The light from the moon made the water glow. The stars showed their reflection on the calm water. It looked magical. Jensen smiled and was proud of the look Samuel's face._

 _Samuel looked back Jensen. "This is so beautiful, Jen. Why did you bring me here?"_

 _Jensen shrugged his shoulders but the smile never left his face. "I know you've been trying to bring out your wolf. You don't have much time left. Your twelfth birthday is in three days. I usually come here to meditate. It helped me call my wolf. I thought it might help you."_

 _Samuel_ _could see that Jensen looked shy, and that made coming here that much more worth it. He wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist. "Thank you. You're my best friend."_

 _The smile did eventually fall from Jensen's face as soon as_ _Sam_ _was no longer looking at him. Jensen's heart ached, because he felt that 'best friends' were all they were ever going to be._

* * *

Sam heard rustling, and quickly sat up in alarm. Was there someone out there? Was it an animal ready to attack him? Was it a thief? He was about to get to his face ready to run, but then he relaxed when he saw a black wolf walking toward him slowly. Sam sighed in relief. He examined the wolf as much as the moonlight could let him. He hadn't been around other werewolves in many years, but he has been around normal wolves. The way the wolf looked and behaved, it seemed like a normal wolf.

"Hello. Come here, I'm not going to hurt you." Sam held out his hand. He knew it was reckless to act this way with a wild animal, but he didn't care. He needs this in more ways than he knows.

The wolf walks up to him, and smelled his hand and softly licked it. Sam feels like its his cue to pet him, and so he does. The feel of the fur on his hand allows him for a moment to pretend that it's his own. This brings him to think that his wolf is no longer with him nor wants to be, and it makes him want to cry. He can't lose his wolf. The wolf whimpers, and Sam tells him he's fine. There's no use in making another upset.

As Dean was watching his behavior with him, he deemed Sam as human. If he was a were, he would be able to know right away that Dean was a werewolf. He feels attracted to Sam, so if he's human then he's okay with it.

He whimpers when he sees Sam crying. He doesn't want Sam to be hurt in any way. He's almost tempted to shift back to human, but he doesn't. He has no idea who Sam is, but as soon as he said that he wouldn't hurt him, he believed him. He gently moves his body to his head on Sam's lap. When Sam doesn't push him away, which he's grateful for, he closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of Sam's hand in his fur.

Sam smiles at the animal laying down with him, and wishes desperately that he could change as well. Even if the wolf is just a wolf, he would still be able to communicate with him. He needs that more than he realized.

"I know you won't be able to understand me, but I need to tell someone." The wolf made no sign of understanding him, so he continued. "I met someone today, and I really like him. It's strange, I've never met him before, yet I feel like I do. He looks so much like someone I used to know."

Sam moves to lay down, and Dean moves to lay in the crook of Sam's arms. Dean is falling asleep to Sam's hand in his fur. This wasn't how Dean wanted the night to go when he left the palace, but he feels incredibly calm and happy with the way the night was turning out.

Sam is still talking but he's no longer speaking to Dean, but more to himself. Dean notices this, but still tries to stay awake to hear Sam. He doesn't know what Sam is talking about, but he gets more and more curious about who Sam is. The more he's listening to him, the more he needs to know.

"This wasn't how I wanted my life to turn out. I was hoping that I would marry the one I love, have a family of my own and go into my family traditions. I remember that I wanted nothing more than to take over my father's position. I wanted to make a difference with my home and the people who lived there. Now, I'm not so sure that I could have any of that."

As Dean is falling asleep, he wonders where this place he is speaking of. He wonders where Sam's home is.

* * *

The next day, Sam finds himself alone. He looks around but doesn't see the wolf. Even though the wolf was a wild animal and didn't know what sleeping with the wolf meant to Sam. Being with the wolf made him feel that much less sad and depressed that he couldn't feel the joys of being a wolf as well. He was hoping to build some kind of companionship as much as he could with a wild animal. Since the wolf didn't attack him, he assumed that the wolf might not be with a pack. He feels silly and a little stupid for wanting something like that, but he's been alone for so long that he was hoping to have a relationship with someone even if it meant an animal.

Sam walks home, and lays down on his new bed. It wasn't an actual mattress, but several blankets he had found. He closes his eyes, and remembers what the gypsy had told him. After she left, he had researched more about the collar. Most of it he already knew, but he did find something he didn't. His immortality the gypsy gave him is tied with the collar. The person that could take the collar off is the only person that would and could love him. The person would need to forgive him of his traitorous acts.

After finding this information, Sam wanted to believe that whoever it was out there somewhere, but after so long of being alive, he often fears that whoever could've loved him has long since died. Whoever it was, he's not sure if he wants them to know of his past, because it's not who he nor is it someone he wants to be again.

* * *

Sam is walking around town with money after selling a few things he had come across on his travels. He's looking for a pot that he could use to cook food. He's getting tired of eating cold food. As he's looking around for one, he hears several people close by talking about the story of the traitor prince. Sam froze.

There were many traitors when he did his act, but he was the only prince to ever betray their home. He flinches at the hate in their voice when speaking about him. He could tell the story they were saying wasn't how it happened. They were making him out to be a monster. He sighed. Maybe he was a monster, but they were exaggerating his actions.

As he turned away to leave, he hears a few other people mention the annual Starrian Remembrance Day. Sam was a little intrigued.

"What's that mommy?" a young mom asked his mother.

"The Starrian Remembrance Day is the day when the King and Queen would tell us about how our home became what it is today. Any issue the people have that they can't solve on their own bring it to them in hopes they can help. Every ten years the King tells about the story of the Traitor Prince, and today is that day."

Sam rolled his eyes. Of course it is.

"Who's that?"

"Why don't we wait until the king tells us, okay?"

That wasn't good at all. He was so busy looking for a pot to buy, he hadn't noticed the decorations that people were putting up. This is obviously not his day. He was just going to buy his pot, and go home, hopefully putting this behind him.

It took him some time, but he eventually found a pot. He was in such a hurry to leave, he didn't even care about the price. Sam just really needed to get away from all the talk about the 'evil' prince. As he's watching several people begin to dance in the courtyard to some music being played, he backed away. Unfortunately he backs up into another person. He turned around, and saw that it was the prince. Deja vu. He bowed his apologies, and turned to leave.

Dean grabs his arm quickly stopping him. "Please, don't leave."

"I'm sorry, I must go home." Sam tried to pull away, but Dean's grip only tightened.

It wasn't like Dean to grab someone like he was doing, but he couldn't let him leave so soon. He saw that Sam was in the same clothes he was wearing the last time he met him. He hated that he left Sam that morning, but he had to get back before either Castiel or any of the guards came looking for him. The only thing he noticed different was a collar around his neck. It had a broken chain hanging with only two links connected to it. Odd.

"I was actually hoping you would've shown up. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me today?"

Sam looked back at all the people having a great time, which only saddened him. He looked at Dean wanting to leave, but didn't say no. Dean reminded him of Jensen, looked exactly like him. He lost Jensen and since they look the same, maybe in some way he could get Jensen back. He also happened to really like him and it had nothing to do with him being the prince.

"I have to get these home first."

Dean's smiled brightly. "Great, I'll take you home and -"

"No, it's not far. I'll be back in about a half an hour. I'll meet you back here."

* * *

As he made it home, he was very tempted to stay, but he really liked him. He looked through this clothing and found his best clothes for a commoner. It wasn't his only best clothes, because he still had his clothing from the day he left. He hasn't worn them since he did, and there was no way he was going to wear them now.

As he's about ready to leave, he accidentally knocked over a box. He looked down at it, and saw that it had the Estarian family crest. He picked it up, and slowly opened it. He could feel tears swelling up. It was his most precious possession that he would never give up for anything. It was his crown.

 _"Samuel, where are you?"_

 _Samuel_ _looked up from his book. It was his mother. It was his birthday today, so he figured his mother wanted to speak to him about it. He bookmarked his place, and went out to meet her._

 _"Yes, Mother?"_

 _"We've been looking for you. Your father would like us to give you our gifts before we go out to the public."_

 _Samuel_ _rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he said that they didn't have to give him anything, they would never listen. "Mother-"_

 _"Hush. If you don't want us to do it because you're turning twelve, then we're celebrating because you shifted last night."_

 _It was true. He was with Jensen near the cliff. He was about ready to give up, but when he heard Jensen tell him that it would be okay if he never got to change. Not everyone can. He didn't want that. He saw Jensen's wolf, and vowed that he would be running in the forest with him. As he was picturing doing just that, it happened. He couldn't have been more happy._

 _Samuel_ _and his mother made it down to the dining room, and saw his father, Jensen and his mother there as well. As soon as he laid eyes on Jensen, no one else mattered._

 _"Jensen, you came,"_ _Samuel_ _beamed. He ran to Jensen wrapping his arms around him._

 _Jensen embraced him back. "Of course I did. You only turn twelve once."_

 _His father and mother gave him their gifts. He wasn't really paying attention to them, because he saw that Jensen held a gift for him. He asked Jensen not to get him anything, but couldn't help but feel happy anyway._

 _"I asked your father, and he said that it was appropriate for you. So, I hope you like it." Jensen handed him an average size box._

 _Samuel_ _took it and opened it very carefully. He didn't care what it was, because it came from Jensen it was already the best gift he's ever gotten. Although he said that every year Jensen gave him something._

 _When he opened it, his jaw dropped at the sight. It was amazing. He looked at his father, and he nodded._ _Samuel_ _took off the crown he already wore, and went to put on the new one, but stopped. He looked at Jensen and handed it to him._

 _"Will you?"_

 _Jensen smiled lovingly. Without thinking about who else was in the room, Jensen gently kissed the front of the crown, and carefully put it on Sam's head. Jensen was never required to do it other than in public, but as soon as he placed it on Sam's head, he bowed in respect._

 _"My prince."_

* * *

Sam snapped out of his thoughts. He closed the box and put it under several books and left.

He made his way to the courtyard having heard several people already telling the story of the traitor prince. He hated hearing the way the people were talking about him. They don't even know him nor were they there and the hatred in their voice was shocking. Dean was the only reason he didn't turn around and go back.

Sam stood in the spot that he said he would and looked around. A small part of him was hoping that Dean wasn't there, but a bigger part of him hoped otherwise. His sight finally stops when he sees Dean talking to the black haired man next to him looking for him as well.

He walks up to him and bows. He was still getting used to the fact that he had to bow to someone who wasn't his father. "Hello."

"I'm glad you came back. I thought I was going to have to send out a search party." He motioned for Castiel to walk away and he did.

Sam laughed.

"Before we go anywhere else, I think this is only fitting." Dean held out his hand, "My name's Dean Winchester."

Sam slowly shook his hand, "My name's Sam."

"No surname?"

Sam took a deep breath. There was no way he was going to say his last name. Even though his family had been dead for centuries, his name was still unique to only his family. Because of what he did, no one else wanted to share his family name. It also didn't help that Dean was the prince, so he was bound to know the name.

"No. Just Sam."

Dean and Sam were walking around watching the people laugh and dance. Sam was saddened by this. Even though his home was called a utopia, the people never acted like this. Acted so free. His people were happy and alive, but these people were happy and living.

* * *

"So, where are you from? I know practically everyone, but I've never seen you before."

Sam drank his beer, and almost choked at the question. It didn't matter if he just met Dean, he already wanted to tell him the truth, but because he really did like him, he didn't want to scare him off. If what he knew about the collar was true, then he knew he would have to one day, but not today.

"I used to live not so far from here."

"Where-"

Sam cut him off. "So, what's it like being the prince?"

Dean let him changed the subject. Everyone was allowed to have their secrets, and Sam was no different. He liked him, and had to let Sam come to him when he was ready.

He laughed at the question. "It's not as easy as it may sound. I could only imagine how easy it would be to just wear the crown and marry my true love. Since I'll be king one day, I have to learn almost everything. I have to learn everything from art to politics which is my least favorite topic. I have to learn about the history of our kingdom. I have to learn about the weres, humans and other creatures. But if being the prince meant that I only _had_ to wear a crown and produce heirs then I would rather be a commoner."

Hearing Dean talk about his duties made him remember doing the exact same thing. His favorite part of his learnings was the animals around the kingdom including weres and why some people have the ability and some don't.

"History? You mean you know about what happened with the traitor prince?" he asked shakily. It made him nervous.

Dean could hear a slight hint of fear in Sam's voice, but didn't call him out on it. "I know as much as anyone could. Obviously, he killed the entire kingdom. No one was spared, so it's difficult to learn what happened from a primary source. What I've learned is from what other people nearby were able to pass down."

"Do you believe them?"

Dean sighed deeply. "That's a difficult question, because I can only take what I've learned with a grain of salt. History has a habit of not being told exactly how it happened. People tend to exaggerate on certain points or leave out definite aspects because they deemed it unimportant."

* * *

By sundown, the king made his way out. Sam along with everyone else gathered around to hear what he had to say.

"I have to go stand next to my father. Once he's done speaking, I'll come back."

Sam nodded.

"I know that we have new people, so you may not know who I am. I am King John Winchester. This is my wife Mary." He motioned to a beautiful blonde next to him. "Today is the day we remember how we got here today. Over three hundred years ago, the people and the royal family before us were slaughtered by their prince. Samuel Grey ordered the very army he trained to kill everyone, even his own family. I am happy to say that our Prince Dean Winchester will never be like that. As your king, and your future king, we will never allow history to repeat itself."

From his position, Dean watched Sam, but they don't ever make eye contact. Sam's focus is on his father. As his father went on about their history, he sees that Sam is not cheering along with the others. Dean clapped with everyone else, but his eyes never left Sam. Even from his position, he could see that Sam's eyes were full of unshed tears. He doesn't know why Sam would be so upset, but he wants to know why. If what Sam said was true about living nearby, then he must know about the story. So why does it look like this was the first time Sam's ever heard it?

That night the people were drinking and having fun, while others were waiting for their turn to speak to the king and queen.

"Sam?" Sam looked to Dean. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to go home." Sam turned to leave.

"I'll take you home."

Sam shook his head stopping him. "I'm fine. I can manage on my own."

* * *

Dean watched sadly as Sam left. He ran to his parents and told them he was going for a run. Before either could comment, Dean was already heading for the forest. During his run, he shifts and makes it back to the same spot he met Sam the night before. He was very concerned about him, and wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Dean walked around looking for Sam, but he didn't find him. When enough time goes by Dean makes his way back to the palace. As he's about to go home, he stops. He sees a small building with a lamp on in the window.

He walks toward it very cautiously not knowing whether Sam's in there or not. He peers inside the window and sees Sam with his back to him. He smiles as much as a wolf can. He backs away and stands in front of the door. He barks as loud as he could. He waits for Sam to open the door, and knows immediately that Sam recognizes him.

Sam is cooking his food when he hears barking outside. Hearing the barking he thinks there must be a dog outside. Must be lost. He opens the door, and sees the wolf from the night before. Even though he was really depressed with the wolf's departure, he was still hesitant. The wolf was still a wild animal. In the end, he moves aside to allow the wolf in.

Dean goes in and takes a look around. He tries to act like another wolf, but he couldn't stop himself from looking around the place Sam calls home.

Sam notices the behavior, but refuses to believe that he had allowed another werewolf inside his home. Because of his inability to shift anymore, he tells himself over and over that the wolf is just smart.

Dean lays down on the floor near the mattress. Sam turns his attention away from the wolf, and goes back to making himself dinner. Since he doesn't have a table and chair in his home, when he's done he goes to sit on his bed. He eats his food, but still watches the wolf.

As Sam is eating his dinner out of a pot, Dean looks around. He sees that Sam's home only has one room, no kitchen table, no couch or chair. The lamp near his window is old and broken but still works. Dean sees the kitchen is small. Sam's home is basically one room with a sink. Near the sink is a burner. Next to it was one chipped cup. Sam has a pile of books in one corner. His clothes are folded neatly in a corner near the window but opposite the door. Dean really likes Sam, and knew that he was a commoner, but is unhappy by his home. He is saddened that Sam doesn't have much.

Sam sets the pot of his food to the side and is just staring at the wolf as he looks around. Even though Sam wants to believe that the wolf is just a wolf, he knows that he isn't. Sam knows by the sad look that there's a werewolf in his home.

After awhile Sam speaks up. "I know it's not the palace, but I'm okay with it. I'm surviving and that's all that matters. I don't need a big home, or a palace to be happy."

The wolf turns to him as if he was listening.

"I don't know who you are, and if you're not comfortable showing me, then that's okay."

Sam gets his cloak to cover up. He turns off the lamp and lays down.

"You can leave anytime you want, and as long as you don't try to hurt me or rob me you're welcome back anytime you want." Sam closes his eyes and is quickly startled when he feels a rough tongue on his cheek and a warm body next to him. He felt the wolf lay close next to him giving him extra warmth. He knew that the wolf was a werewolf, so he wasn't sure if it was appropriate, but he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close.

"I was able to meet with the prince again."

Dean could obviously tell that Sam was very tired, but he still listened to what was being said. He was interested in what Sam had to say about their date.

"I really like him, and I hope I get to know more about him. I could see myself falling for him." Sam yawned. "I hope that Dean doesn't fall for me or even like me the way I do for him, because I'm not sure if I can handle the pain of losing him when he finds out the truth."

Dean whimpers, and softly licks Sam's face. He really wanted to shift and ease Sam's fears, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know what truth Sam wanted him to know, but whatever it was it won't change the way he feels about him. He has to believe it won't.

* * *

 _"Sam, you have to be quiet." Jensen held his hand, and pulled him away._

 _"Jen, where are we going now?" Samuel whispered. It was in the middle of the night, and he was exhausted. "I'm tired."_

 _"Shh." Jensen peered around the corner, and when the coast was clear they ran out of the nearest door leading outside. "I know you're tired and I'm sorry, but this couldn't wait. Come on."_

 _Once they were outside, Jensen looked at Samuel. "To our home. I'll race you." Without another word, Jensen shifted and ran off into the woods._

 _Samuel_ _smiled. Jensen's wolf was a beautiful blue black color. There were times he was actually jealous of the color. He liked his own red and black color, but sometimes he preferred a subtle look instead._

 _It didn't take long for Samuel and Jensen to make it to the their house in the woods. Jensen didn't change back, so neither did Samuel. Jensen walked inside, and immediately Samuel noticed that their was a small bed inside. There were candles lit and two plates with delicious food._ _Samuel_ _looked at Jensen, but he wouldn't meet his gaze. He knew that this was Jensen's way of being shy._

 _Samuel shifted back, but didn't force Jensen too. He sat down on the pillow near the food. "Jensen? Did you do all of this?"_

 _Jensen nodded._

 _The house was only a one bedroom, but it looked cozy and warm. "Why?"_

 _Jensen shifted and sat next to him. "Happy birthday, Sammy."_

 _Samuel_ _looked outside at the moon, and saw from its position that it was midnight. Today was his eighteen birthday. He looked back at Jensen._

 _"Thank you. None of this could've waited until the morning?"_

 _Jensen scoffed. "You know as well as I do that I'll never be alone with you. Your parents will give you their gifts, then the kingdom will celebrate it. I know you're going to be tired in the morning, but I wanted to have some time on your birthday to be alone with you."_

 _Samuel_ _and Jensen ate, and after while he had been thinking about coming clean to Jensen. He just hoped that his birthday won't begin terribly._ Please, God let this go right.

 _"Jen? There's something I want to tell you."_

 _"Is something wrong?" Jensen put both of their plates to the side._

 _Samuel_ _shook his head. "I've been wanting to tell you this for years, but I was afraid of what your reaction would be."_

 _"Tell me," Jensen said softly._

 _Samuel_ _took a deep breath. "I love you." He was afraid to meet Jensen's gaze. "I've been in love with you since we were very young. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, and I don't to lose your friendship over this. I-"_

 _"Sam. Can I speak?"_ _Samuel_ _nodded. Jensen cupped his face. "You have no idea what this makes me feel. I love you too. I've been in love with you since you were young. I've only ever loved you."_

 _Samuel's heart filled with happiness hearing Jensen's words. "Can I kiss you?"_

 _Jensen chuckled. "You never have to ask." He closed the distance between them, and he gently kissed Samuel. He sighed into the kiss. He's been wanting to do this for years. Has soon as he learned this was a way to show affection for those you love and care about, he's been wanting this with_ _Samuel_ _._

 _They didn't know how, but they found themselves on the bed Jensen had put inside._ _Samuel_ _didn't know if this was the reason for the bed, but the more they were kissing and touching, he was caring about it less and less._

 _After some time, they were both naked with Jensen on top of_ _Sam_ _. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. We can wait; there's no rush."_

 _"Jen, I love you. Please make love to me."_

* * *

 _They both laid with each other breathing heavily._ _Samuel_ _felt incredible. He felt loved and wanted and cared for. "_ _Jensen?"_

 _"Hmm?" Jensen was getting tired and he was falling asleep._

 _"Are you still going to runaway with me?"_ _Samuel_ _asked softly._

 _Jensen opened his eyes at the sudden question. "Of course." And it was true._

 _"Then I want to runaway right now."_

 _There was silence between the two. "_ _Are you sure?"_

 _"Charlie can always take over. She's young, but my parents don't seem like they're going anywhere anytime soon."_

 _"You don't want to wait? You're only eighteen."_

 _Samuel_ _shook his head. He looked up at Jensen. "No. I want to runaway with you now. Mother and Father are already talking about my marriage to Ruby. I don't love her, and I don't want to marry her."_

 _Jensen sat up, and looked Sam in the eye. He needed to make sure_ _Sam_ _was serious. "Sam, I don't want you to marry anyone else, but what kind of life can I give you? I'm just a servant. At least here, you have a chance at a good life."_

 _Samuel_ _shook his head. Jensen could see him in tears. "No. I don't care about any of that. Being a prince is only a title, it's not who I am. We can give each other a great life. I don't care if we live on the streets or on a farm. We could become criminals or authority figures. I don't care what we do, I just want to be with you. I want to marry you."_

 _Jensen sighed. He felt the same way, but he still wanted_ _Sam_ _to have a good life filled with as many great opportunities and less troubles as he could._

 _"Okay, but not tonight. We need time to get what we need." He felt loved at the smile it brought Sam. Sam had a face meant to smile. "In five days. Five days and we'll leave." He kissed_ _Samuel_ _passionately._

 _"I love you, Jensen."_

 _"I love you too, Sam."_

* * *

Weeks go by, and Sam and Dean slowly get to know each other. During their times together, Dean had come to the conclusion that he's in love with Sam. After coming to this conclusion, Dean slowly tells more and more personal things about himself. When he finally got Sam to agree to allow him to come visit him, he was happy with this. He was finally able to see Sam's home as himself. Unfortunately, he was only able to go see Sam if Castiel went with him.

Dean knocked on the door already know what to expect when going inside. Sam opened the door, and looked to see Dean's friend.

Dean cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I know I said it would only be us, but I couldn't leave without him. Father's orders."

Sam smiled even though he was a little disappointed. He held out his hand. "Hello. My name's Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Castiel." Castiel went to take his hand back, but Sam wouldn't let his hand go. "Is everything alright?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Castiel, huh? Is that a common name?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh, it's just I had a dear friend named Castiel."

After their awkward introduction, Dean closed the door and they were allowed to have their 'alone' time.

* * *

As more weeks go by, Sam notices that he's feeling something reawaken inside him. His meditations near the cliff are helping very well. Sam would've hoped that this happened faster, but the fact that it's happening at all was all that mattered.

One day near the cliff, Sam is meditating and out of nowhere he hears a howl deep inside him. He felt overjoyed. He never thought he would ever hear that sound. When he first learned about shifting, he was told that when a person hears the sound of animal within themselves they would know what animal they were given the gift of becoming.

Sam is very happy with this, and the howling got louder in his mind. He felt his wolf surfacing. There was no way he was going to stop. Because of his wolf's return his hearing heightened. He could hear the wolf that he's been meeting come near. As soon as the wolf came in sight, his body shifted. Once he became his wolf again, he howled. Every wolf in a fifteen mile radius will know that his howl is one of happiness.

Now that he was on four legs again, he peered over the edge and stared in the water satisfied with what was staring back at him. He could hear the wolf behind him, so he turned around.

"Sam?"

Sam stepped back in alarm. "How do you my name? I've never said my name to you."

The blue black wolf stepped closer. "It's me, Dean."

"Dean? As in the prince?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean could hear the hurt in his voice. He stepped up closer. Even though Sam was naturally taller than him as a human, it was different as wolves. He was much bigger than Sam.

"That's why I came to you. I wanted to tell you it was me. Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?"

Sam sighed. "I haven't shifted in many years. My wolf gave up on me, so I wasn't able to change. I didn't want to say that I'm a werewolf when I knew I couldn't change."

Dean walks around him and examines his colors. He loves the patterns, but there was something familiar about them. "Your colors seem familiar, but I can't place it."

Sam didn't want him to. His patterns were only unique to the prince of the Grey family. Not even those in the family had colors like him. It was one of the reasons he stopped changing. One look at him and people will know he was the prince.

* * *

Dean and Sam talk just a little longer, until Dean asks Sam to come with him. To a special place that means a lot to him. Sam couldn't say no. He didn't want to. Staying in their wolf forms, they made it to the palace in a short time. They stayed low and out of sight.

The sun was setting, and Sam recognized the special place. Other than his home, this place was his second favorite spot in the whole kingdom. He loved coming here with Jensen.

"I usually come here when I want to get away from being prince."

Dean changed back and Sam followed. He sat down near the pond in the center.

"Do you not like being the prince?"

"I do, but the pressure can sometimes get a bit too much. Coming here, I can just be me. I would never give up my crown, unless for a good reason. I want to be king one day, so I can use my position to make some kind of difference. If not in other kingdoms, then at least my own."

Time goes by, and they find themselves laying down next to each other. Dean took a deep breath calming his facing heart.

"Sam? There's something I want to tell you."

Sam looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile, but I was afraid of your reaction."

"Tell me."

"I love you. I know we don't know each other as well as I would want, but the time that we've been together, I've fallen in love with you. You don't have to say it back, but I want you to know."

Sam didn't say it back. They were quiet for awhile, and Dean's even breath told him that he was asleep. A tear fell from his eyes. He's been wanting for centuries to find someone who can love him. He's been tired of being alone. He's been falling in love with Dean as well. He does love Dean. The only problem was what was around his neck. He had to tell Dean the truth.

In all the time since that night that changed his life, there was only one other person that he's ever fallen in love with. Sam couldn't argue with the fact that Dean looked exactly like Jensen. They looked so much alike. If it wasn't for the names and the fact that Dean was a prince, he would think he _was_ Jensen.

It's been so long since he's been with Jensen. He will always love Jensen. No one could stop him, not even Dean. But he learned a long time ago, that he would have to move on and find love again. Looking at Dean, he knew that in his heart he loved Dean not because he looked like Jensen, but because he was simply Dean. He loved him for who he is not for who he looked like.

* * *

A few days later, Dean was in town with Castiel. He was hoping that he would see Sam, but hadn't.

"What's wrong?"

"I told Sam I've fallen in love with him."

"Wow. What did he say? Did he say it back?"

Dean shook his head. "No. I told him he didn't have to say it back, but I've been hoping that he would've said it by now, but he hasn't."

Castiel stopped him. "Hey. I know you want him to say it back, and from his actions I know he does. I'm sure there's a reason he hasn't said it yet. Maybe he's had his heart broken in the past and that's making him cautious. Maybe he wants to make sure his feelings are true. Just be patient."

Dean was making his way back to the palace feeling very depressed. In fact, he was with Castiel until he heard a voice behind him that stopped him.

"Dean?"

He turned around and saw that it was Sam. "I haven't seen you since that night."

Sam nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. You told me you loved me and I wanted to make sure that when I say it, I would mean it. Please, say it again?"

He walked up to him, and cupped his face. "I love you, Sam."

Sam smiled shyly. "I love you too, Dean. Can I kiss you?"

Dean chuckled. "You never have to ask." He closed the distance, and gently kissed him. When Sam returned the kiss, he felt like he was in Heaven. He broke the kiss. "I've been hoping to ask if you would like to join us for dinner?"

"Us?"

"Me and my family."

Sam thought it over. He looked up at the palace and he was feeling butterflies in his stomach. He was scared of going back inside. Looking at Dean, he nodded.

They both agreed that Dean would have a carriage pick him up at his home. That night, Sam is finishing up when he hears a knock at his door. He opened it and saw that it was Castiel. They got in the carriage and waited to get to the palace. There wasn't much talking between them and it was slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't that Castiel hadn't tried to become friends in a way, it was just that his name brought Sam back to the moment he lost his own Castiel.

It took a good thirty minutes to get from his home to the entrance of the palace. He stepped out, and saw Dean waiting for him at the entrance.

The doors were open and Dean noticed the scared look in Sam's eyes, but he fought back from commenting. He didn't want to ruin the night by risking upsetting Sam. He promised that he would ask him about it later.

Sam was terrified to see the inside again after all the time that has passed. He's been seeing the palace only from the outside dreading the day that he would see the inside.

* * *

Sam walks in next to Dean with Castiel behind them. He was starting to slowly get used to Castiel's constant presence. Slowly. They made their to the dining room. The inside doesn't look all that much different to when he lived here. It was only the decorations that were different. Seeing the dining room and everything else up until then was one thing. It was going to be something else entirely when he would see the throne room.

He could see the king and queen already sitting at the table from his point of view. He took a deep breath. Other than Dean, he hasn't been around royalty all that much. He could do this. All he had to do was remember how it was with his parents... before everything went to hell.

"Father, Mother, this is Sam," Dean introduced them. Sam usually shook a persons' hand when he met them, but like his own parents he just bowed to them.

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesties."

"A young man who knows respect. I like that," John said obviously impressed.

Sam didn't know why, but he could swear he could see a hint of pride on his face when he turned to look at Dean. Should he take that as a compliment? No. Better not let that go to his head.

"I'm very honored to join you all for dinner, and thank you." Might as well be nice.

They all sat around the table with Dean next to him. He was surprised that Castiel sat across from Dean. Sam didn't know all that much about him, so he was still cautious. In all his years, it was best to be smart. There was talk amongst Dean and his parents. Sam was so caught up in the taste of his food that he missed the king getting his attention. He looked up confused. Seeing that he was being spoken to, he set down his silverware and wiped his face.

"I'm sorry, this food is just delicious."

John and Mary laughed. "I was simply asking what you're family name was. You just seem very familiar."

Sam looked around and saw that they were all waiting for his answer. He wasn't ready to say his last name. Besides when he was ready to say who he was, it was going to be with Dean first. Thinking back to his time on the earth, he could only think of one name that meant anything to him.

He cleared his throat. "Ackles, Sir. My name is Samuel Ackles."

"We have some Ackles in our family. Are you by any chance related to the Grey family?"

As Sam was taking a drink of his wine, he choked. Dean patted his back, and asked if he was all right. He nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't know much about my family history. They don't sound familiar."

The king nodded and took a drink of his own wine. "Really? Because I mentioned them at the Annual."

Sam's leg was shaking very hard and fast. "My apologies. It was the first I've ever heard of them. They must have slipped my mind."

The king went to open his mouth again, but Dean beat him to it. "Father, enough questions. I don't want you scaring him off."

"I think it's only fitting seeing as how if what you say is true, he could possibly be a future king." The king turned back to him. Sam hasn't met a man that scared him since his last attack.

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry Sam."

"It's okay. He's right. I'm in love with you, so a few questions wouldn't hurt. Ask away, Your Highness."

The king lifted his glass to his mouth and drank not once breaking eye contact. His eyebrows rose, "That's a very interesting collar."

Sam gulped.

* * *

The king was obviously not looking for a response after his comment, and Sam was grateful for this, because he didn't know what to say about it. At least nothing that he felt would satisfy the king.

Dean could feel the tension between them all, and excused them both. They were walking around the castle since Sam was asked if he wanted a tour. If it meant that he could get away from the king, he would go anywhere.

"I'm really sorry about my father. He's not always like that. I hope he hasn't scared you off."

Sam turned to look at Dean, and saw the fear all over his face. "Hey. I'm not going anywhere. It's going to take a lot more than very personal questions to scare me off. I love you, Dean. Prince or not, I do love you."

Since he was taller than Dean, he lifted his face and gently but lovingly kissed him. They stayed like that for some time, but then broke apart.

They held hands as they walked down the halls. Sam was about to open his mouth to ask Dean something, but stopped when he saw two familiar portraits.

Sam tried to keep his voice calm, but he was failing. "Who are they?"

Dean looked to where Sam was. "Oh, that's the Grey family. The first is their family portrait. There's Alan, Diana, Charlie, and Samuel Grey. The second of course is Samuel and Charlie. You know, I think my father was right. You might be related, because you look exactly like the Prince."

"Maybe. After what he did, why do you still have them up?"

"The kings and queens before us kept them up exactly where they were when this palace was restored. They said no matter how bad it was, it's still our history. We can't always pick and choose our history. My father learned of what happened, and brought them down. He was okay with the others being up, but because Samuel is in them, he took them down."

"Yet they're back up."

"When I learned of the history, I wanted them back up, but he still refused. When I got a little older I put my foot down. If he wasn't going to put them where they belong, then I will. They haven't been touched since."

Sam looked away from the portraits to Dean. "Why do you care so much about them?"

"The prince did a terrible thing to the people and his family, no one can deny that. From what I've learned about him before then, something horrible must have happened to him to do what he did. If he loved his family and his people as much as what other people have said, then in his mind he felt he had no choice. All I know is that whatever happened to him is just as bad as what he did. Because of that, I care. Someone needs to."

* * *

Sam was in his home when he heard a knock on his door. He marked his book, and opened the door. It was Dean. Seeing him brought a huge smile to his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Dean held up a bottle of wine, and flowers. "It's your birthday, silly. I know you tend to get tired around this time, so I figured that I can make you a nice dinner here and we can have share it together."

Sam blushed and stepped aside for Dean. "I haven't eaten yet, but I'm not sure if you'll like the food I have. It's not exactly royalty."

Dean waved him off. "Nonsense. If you like it, then I do as well. Our chef taught me a few things. I'm not as good as her, but I do have a few skills. Just sit down, read your book and let me do what I came to do."

Sam obeyed. It didn't take long for Dean to finish with their meals. It looked delicious, and the sight of it made his mouth watery and his stomach growl. It only made Dean laugh.

As they ate, they spoke about anything and nothing. They were just enjoying the feel of being with each other. When they were finished, Dean set their plates aside, and lightly kissed Sam's cheek then moved down to his neck... or as much as the collar would allow him. By this time, Dean has learned that Sam never liked talking about the collar, so he learned to respect that.

The more they kissed and fondled each other, the more they were moving to Sam's bed. Eventually they found themselves naked and pressed against each other.

Dean kissed him once more. He leaned over Sam and smiled at the sight of the beautiful man beneath him. He touched his cheek enjoying the lust and want in Sam's eyes. No doubt Sam could see the same.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you. We can go as slowly as you want. I'm in no hurry."

Sam smiled softly, and pulled him down for another kiss. "I want to be one with you in every way. I want you. I love you, Dean."

That's all Dean needed to hear.

* * *

Little by little over the coming months, Sam and Dean fell more in love with each other than when they confessed their love the first time. As time went on, many things have happened. The king had fallen ill, and sadly no one had seen it coming, not even the king himself. Dean had grown depressed at the news that his father would not live much longer.

The king loved his son, and knew this day would come. He relinquished his crown as did his wife. He announced to the entire kingdom that the coronation of a new king would be held the following morning.

Sam was there to watch Dean be named King. On the outside he was happy for his lover, but on the inside he couldn't help but envy him. He was supposed to be king of Estariah, but he'll always be the prince, and no one but him will know.

* * *

Sam was in his home looking at his crown. He felt lost just looking at it. He walked up to the long mirror Dean had given him, and carefully put it on his head. It felt heavy.

He stood up straight and in a clear voice, "Announcing Samuel Ackles, King of Estariah." He chuckled. He had dreamed for a long time that he would one day hear those words. But then his smile fell from his face.

Looking at his reflection and in a quiet voice, "Announcing Samuel... Grey, King of Estariah." He turned his back on the mirror disgusted with himself.

* * *

Samuel was in the market one day picking vegetables for his dinner, when he heard talking of marriage between the king and a princess from another kingdom. Sam's heart dropped.

He walked up to the gossipers and asked, "Excuse me, did you say the king is getting married?" They nodded. "As in King Dean Winchester." They nodded again.

He dropped his basket and ran to the palace as fast as his legs could take him. No! It was a lie. Dean loved him and only him. It wasn't true. Dean wasn't going to marry someone else... he couldn't.

He pushed his way passed the many guards around the palace, but because of who he was and his relationship with Dean they let him go. He found Dean in the throne room speaking to his mother. In the room with them was Castiel, an older gentleman and a young beautiful woman.

"How could you?!" Sam yelled. He walked right up to Dean and slapped him. "How dare you make plans to marry someone else when you said that you loved me. Was all of that talk? Was that just to have sex with me? Was I just a hole for you in your time of need?!"

Dean motioned for the guards to stay back. It was a little more troubling with Castiel though. He's never been struck before by anyone. He didn't know why Sam would hit him.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

Sam didn't make any attempt at answering him. He was tired of being hurt. "I thought you were going to be like Jensen. I thought you were going to love me like he did. You may have his face, but you don't have his heart, you bastard!"

Dean went to open his mouth to ease Sam's fears. Ever since Princess Lisa came to the palace with her father, he had figured that people were going to spread rumors. His people have been wanting to finally marry for a long time. But he was going to wait until either his father died or he was king. Then he realized what Sam had said.

He chuckled nervously. Maybe he heard wrong. Yeah, that's got to be it. "Who's Jensen?"

Sam froze. Did he say Jensen's name? He looked at Dean and could see the hurt written all over his face.

"Who's Jensen, Sam?" Dean asked a little louder.

"Jensen was someone that I loved. He was my first love."

Dean could understand that. No one was required to only love one person. When he was younger, he thought that he was in love with Castiel, but he knew that was wrong.

 _You may have his face..._

He had to ask, "Are you only with me... Do you only love me because I look like this Jensen of yours?"

Sam's heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. "You two look exactly alike and maybe at first, but I-"

Dean shook his head. He turned to Castiel, "Escort Mr. Ackles out. He's no longer allowed back inside." Just saying those words made his heart ache, but he was too hurt to hear anything Sam had to say to explain. He needed to be alone... now.

Castiel went to Sam's side and began pulling him out and away from Dean. As he was leaving, he could feel his heart and soul ripping apart. What had he done?

"No! Dean, please, let me explain!" He was out of the room no longer able to see the king. "Dean! DEAN!"

* * *

 _ **Sam was sitting on his bed waiting for Dean to come. He had wanted to apologize for their fight. Even though Sam felt like his outburst was understandable, he didn't care. He just wanted them to be okay again.** _

_**The door opened, and Sam looked up ready to apologize. He stood up frozen in place as soon as he saw who it was at his door. It looked like Dean, but Sam knew right away that it wasn't. It wasn't just the clothes the look alike was wearing that told Sam that it wasn't Dean, it was more of the vibe that was rolling off of him. Seeing the man at his door, he knew who it was.** _

_**"Jensen."** _

_**Jensen smiled the same warm and loving way he always did. "Hi, Sam."** _

_**Sam shook his head backing away. "This is impossible. You're dead. You can't be here." A tear fell down his cheek, and his heart was beating rapidly.** _

_**"I know I am, and I'm so sorry for that." Jensen closed the distance between them. He lightly touched Sam's cheek, and wiped away the tear. "Please, don't cry. You know I've never liked it when you cried."** _

_**"Why are you here?" Sam was slowly being blinded by the tears. Hearing Jensen's voice, and seeing his beautiful face was heartbreaking. "Why did you leave me? We were supposed to die together. We were supposed to live and grow old and go to Summerland together."** _

_**Jensen smiled sadly. "I wanted nothing more than to go to Summerland with you, but I couldn't let you die with me. My life was over that day, yours wasn't."** _

_**"How can you say that? I wanted to die with you. You should've let me die with you. I've been alone and hurt for so long without you."** _

_**Jensen didn't say anything. What could he say? He's been with Sam for centuries, but he was still so out of reach.**_

 _ **Sam looked down at Jensen's wrist. He smiled sadly when he saw the bracelet he made him. It was supposed to be a sort of proposal. Sam didn't want to give him anything that had to do with the palace. Even if it was handmade very poorly it was supposed to be from his heart. Sam had promised that as soon as he could he was going to get him a proper ring. Of course this angered Jensen, because** he **was planning to do the proposal. They laughed so much and so hard. Remembering this hurt his heart terribly.**_

 _ **"I should've fought harder for you. I should've done everything I can so we could've been together, but I didn't. I just stood there and watched you die, and I've never been able to forgive myself. I'm so sorry Jensen," the tears came rolling down. He wrapped his arms around Jensen, and buried his face in his neck. Even though Sam was now taller than Jensen, he still felt just as small when he lost him. "I love you Jensen, I'm so sorry."**_

 _ **Jensen hugged back, and didn't bother fighting his tears. "Well, I have. Do you hear me? I forgive you, Sam. I love you so much."**_

 _ **"I miss you. I think about you all the time."** _

_**"And I miss you, Sammy. Even in Summerland, you're all I ever think about."** _

_**Sam choked at the mention of the given name. "Why are you here?"** _

_**"I came here because you have to tell Dean the truth."** _

_**"Dean?" Sam wiped his tears away. "You know about him?"** _

_**"I do, and I have to say... he's one lucky man to be able to be with you. I envy him."** _

_**"Why do I have to tell him? Even if he's the one, I'm still cursed with immortality. He's just going to die and I'm going to be alone again."** _

_**Jensen shook his head. "You have to tell him, because for one, I want this collar off your neck. So when he takes this off you, you'll be able to grow old with him and you both can come to Summerland together. That way you can introduce us properly."** _

_**"But I love you. I want to be with you," Sam's voice cracked.** _

_**"And you'll always be with me, but you must understand I was your first love and that will never change. No matter who you're with or what you do, what we had will always be between us. No one can take that away from us. I love you, Sam, with all my heart and soul."** _

_**"Jen-"** _

_**"I was your first love, Sam, but Dean is your true love. No one can get in between true love... not even me no matter how much I love you."** _

_**"But what if he's not the one? I don't think my heart can take losing someone else I love. I don't want to lose him." Sam cried out.** _

_**Jensen's lips quivered at the tears that were pouring down. He kissed Sam's lips with all the love he can give, and Sam kissed him back with equal love. No matter what he told Sam, it still hurt him to hear Sam say he loved another.** _

_**He broke the kiss, but didn't pull away. "I**_ _ **t won't be easy, but I promise you he's the one. I promise you your waiting will be over. Fight for your true love, as I fought and died for you. I have to go."** _

_**Sam's eyes widened. "NO! Please, Jensen, don't leave me. I don't want to lose you again!"** _

_**It took all of Jensen's will power to pull away from Sam. "Do you love Dean, Sam?"** _

_**Sam wiped his tears away, but it was no use, they were coming. He loved Jensen, but not even that love could make him lie. "With all that I am."** _

_**"Then go to him. Don't you think both of your hearts have been waiting long enough for the other?" A bright light shot through the doorway. Jensen turned away from Sam and walked toward the light. He stopped, but didn't look back. "I love you, Sam."** _

* * *

Sam shot up shaking from his dream. He wiped his tears that came through his dream. He missed Jensen so much, but now that he was awake, he felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

He didn't bother with bathing, because he quickly got dressed and raced out of his home. He had to see Dean now. He couldn't let him marry that woman. She seemed like a nice woman, but Dean was his. He was sorry that it took Jensen coming to him to make him see.

* * *

Dean stood at the altar waiting for Lisa to come. Ever since Sam told him about Jensen, he couldn't be with him anymore. He couldn't deal with being with someone and loving them, and know that when they looked at him they're seeing someone else. Once Sam left, he announced that he'll marry Lisa.

The music started up, and he stood up straight. This was it. He's going to marry a woman that he wasn't in love with, nor did he see he would ever fall in love with. He was glad that she knew this. He couldn't let her believe that he loved her when he didn't. She understood, and they both agreed that even though they were to be married, they can at least be friends.

Even though he loved Sam, and he didn't think he would stop, Lisa was beautiful in her dress. She stepped up onto the altar and they held hands.

The pastor cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today..."

* * *

Sam was almost out of breath, but he wasn't going to stop. He had to get there before they said 'I do'. If Dean wanted to still marry Lisa even after he knew the whole truth, then he'll leave him alone. He'll be happy for them both, but he couldn't live with himself if he never tried.

Even though he was in his wolf form, he was still tired especially with all these damn stairs. _How many stairs does one fucking palace need. This is ridiculous!_

There were two guards at the front doors yelling for him to stop, but he didn't listen. He mustered up all of his might and with one jump he leaped over the guards and ran down to the throne room.

 _Please, don't let it be too late._

* * *

"Do you King Dean Winchester take Princess Lisa Braeden to be your wife?"

 _No, I don't._ He opened his mouth. "I-"

"Stop!"

Everyone gathered in the room turned to the source of the scream. Dean looked as well and his heart skipped a beat at the sight. It was Sam. A very sweaty and dirty Sam, but it was him. He guided Lisa behind him in a protective manner.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam ignored everyone who was there. He didn't care how many people were there or who they were. He was going to tell Dean the whole truth and if there had to be witnesses then so be it.

"I came to stop you from making a huge mistake." Dean went to open his mouth, but Sam stopped him. "Please, let me say what I need to, and if you still do not want me, I'll leave you two alone." Dean didn't make a move to interrupt him.

"I know I hurt you when I told you who Jensen was and the fact that you two look exactly alike." Sam slowly moved passed the attendees. His eyes were only on Dean where they were meant to. "It's true I do love Jensen," Sam saw Dean's jaw clench, "and nothing or no one can change that."

Lisa spoke up, "You're not really helping your case here."

Sam ignored her. "I accepted a long time ago and more recently that Jensen is my past, and you're my future. He'll always have a special place in my heart, but it's you I'm in love with. It's you I want to be with. My heart, body and soul belong to you. I don't care if you look just like him. It's your heart, body and soul I love. I want you and only you."

Dean wanted to believe him, he really did. He would, but there was one thing he needed to know. "Who are you Sam? Please, tell me the truth."

Sam sighed. He looked down and closed his eyes. He knew as soon as he first laid eyes on Dean that this was coming. This secret has been with for over three hundred years. He took off his cloak to make sure everyone around him especially Dean saw the collar around his neck.

He looked up at Dean. "Since I've met you, I know you've been wanting to know everything about me. I've given you an answer, but it was never the right one. Whether we go forward together or separate, you deserve the truth."

He took out his crown that he was given by Jensen as a symbol of who he was and maybe certain parts he still is.

"My name isn't Sam Ackles. It never was. I am the son of Alan and Diana Grey, brother of Charlie Grey. My name is Samuel Grey... Prince of Estariah." He heard gasps from all over the room, but he never looked away from Dean. He could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. He shook his head. "Or at least I was. I ordered the army that I lead and trained to slaughter everyone in my kingdom including my family."

Dean's eyes began to glisten with tears. "How? Why?" He didn't know what the 'why' was for. It could've been for why he killed everyone, or why he was telling him all of this, or why he lied to him, or why he didn't tell him from the beginning. Or maybe it was all of them.

 _Samuel grabbed his bag and cloak. He didn't care how little he was bringing with him. He had Jensen, and that was enough. He looked back at his room and quietly said goodbye. He was going to leave with the man he loved. He was going to give up his crown, title, family... everything for Jensen._ _Samuel_ _was perfectly fine with it._

 _Samuel_ _snuck all the way out of the palace. He was a little suspicious at how easy it was. He was told by Jensen that they would gather their things and meet at their home. From there they were just going to leave and see where life brought them. He was to stay human until he made it to the woods and from there he would shift._

 _He made it out to the front and sighed in relief. He turned around and froze in place at what he was seeing. It was the entire guard and his family. He was caught. But it didn't matter. Leaving in the middle of the night was only supposed to make it easier on the kingdom. If he was caught, he was still going to leave. No one was going to stop him._

 _"Son, what do you think you're doing?" King Alan asked._

 _Samuel_ _stood up straight and proud. "I'm leaving. You can give the crown to Charlie. I'm not going to be your prince nor king."_

 _"You're going to leave us for a mere servant?!" he barked._

 _Samuel_ _narrowed his eyes. "He's not a servant. I love him, and we're going to leave together. You can't stop me!" he yelled back._

 _The king didn't respond. He motioned for the guards. The front line moved aside._ _Samuel_ _didn't see at first, but when he did he gasped. Two guards held Jensen in place. He was caught._

 _"You're going to leave with him, and we can't stop you."_

 _Samuel_ _shook his head though was still cautious. No way was it going to be this easy._

 _"If we can't stop you, then death will."_

 _The only ones who were stunned at the king's announcement were Jensen and himself._ _Samuel_ _didn't know how he felt about this._

 _"You both are to be hanged for treason, and sodomy. Guards." The king waved his hands for them to catch his sons. They did._

 _"Wait!" Jensen yelled. They did. "It wasn't Sam. I forced him. I raped him. He begged me to stop, but I didn't listen. I threatened him that if he didn't leave with me tonight, I was going to kill him and his whole family."_

 _The king narrowed his eyes, and glared at him._

 _Samuel_ _shook his head trying to break free, but he wasn't strong enough. "No! He's lying. I wanted him to do it. I wanted to leave with him."_

 _Jensen bit back his tears, and looked the king straight in the eyes. "You and I both know that Samuel is the only one who can take over when you're gone. Without him, this kingdom is as good as gone. Once the people hear about his charges, you're going to be the laughing stock for all kingdoms around."_

 _"No! Jensen, what are you doing?" It never crossed his mind that Jensen referred to him as 'Samuel' instead of 'Sam', something he had never done. Jensen felt that 'Sam' or 'Sammy' was more personal, and because Samuel was in love with him he didn't mind in the slightest bit._

 _Both Jensen and the king ignored Samuel's cries._

 _"Jensen Ackles, you are to be hanged on this very night for treason, attempted murder on the royal family, attempted kidnapping of the prince, and sodomy. How do you plead?"_

 _Without any hint of emotion Jensen said, "Guilty."_

 _"NO!" Samuel's eyes shot open revealing blood red eyes, and his wolf fangs came out in his obvious anger. He fought against the holds that were on him. The king yelled for more guards, and eventually_ _Samuel_ _was subdued._

* * *

 _Samuel stood at the balcony with no emotion on his face as he watched as Jensen was brought up to the rope. The king once again stated the charges in front of all of the people in the kingdom, and as soon as he did the silence was filled with angry outbursts. Different items were thrown at Jensen, but he didn't show any emotion._

 _It took all of his will power to stay put. Jensen once again pled guilty, and the rope was put around his neck. He looked up at Samuel, but didn't smile his warm and loving smile. He didn't say anything when he was asked if he had any last words, but he didn't have to._ _Samuel_ _heard everything he wanted to say in his eyes._

I love you, Sam.

 _It was like time stopped, but then it sped up when the executioner pulled the lever. Jensen's body dropped, but he didn't fight it. Because of his lack of fight, it didn't take him that long to die. When it was announced that he was dead,_ _Samuel_ _turned his back and walked away without displaying any emotion._

* * *

 _It was two weeks since Jensen's death, and there was no longer any happiness or love in the palace. Samuel stopped smiling or speaking in all that time. On the third week,_ _Samuel_ _requested (ordered) for a meeting with the whole royal family, and the guard._

 _Samuel_ _wore his crown that was given to him, and stood before everyone. He cleared his throat. "As crowned prince of Estariah, I'm establishing an army to protect us against any future declarations of war of any kind. This is not a request, and none of you will have a say on who is apart of it. That is all." With a flourish of his cloak, he departed._

 _Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Months turned to years. Four years had passed, and Samuel's army earned the reputation of being ruthless and dangerous._

 _Samuel notified his second in command, Lilith, to pass on the word to the rest of their men to meet them in the training area in one hour. He made sure she knew that only they would know about this meeting. Lilith knew that if anyone other than who was meant to hear it, would be killed on the spot._

 _The time had come, and Samuel had saw that everyone was accounted for. He stood up proud and strong. His face was cold and uncaring. "_ _I have informed the king that we will be going up against one of our most dangerous rivals tonight."_

 _"We're ready!"_

 _"We'll destroy them!"_

 _Many outburst of the like were screamed out, but Samuel just stood there._

 _"Silence!" They quieted instantly. "It wasn't true. It was false information on my part." There were confused expressions and small talk, but Samuel continued. "As you all know, four years ago I lost my true love. Jensen Ackles was the man I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We were going to leave, and I was going to give my crown to my sister. He was killed for something he did not do to protect me. I know what you've heard, but none of the charges against him were true. He died to protect me, because he loved me. He was killed by the people I called family, and I stood there listening to hateful slurs and comments thrown his way."_

 _It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone's focus was on their prince. No one could deny the pain as Samuel spoke._

 _"I'm asking, not just as your prince, but as your leader, protector and friend to stand by my side and help me avenge him. He did not deserve to die. I know you have families and loved ones out there as do I. If there's anyone in here that wants no part of this, you're free to go. No harm will come to you, but I cannot say the same for your loved ones."_

 _Their palace bells struck, and Samuel knew that it was time. He watched for anyone to leave... to walk away. He wasn't lying. Anyone who wanted no part could leave with no consequences. A hundred people stood before him. A hundred weres and humans had fought with him. A hundred Estarians killed with him. He was asking a hundred Estarians to help him seek his revenge. A hundred he trained, and defended. A hundred men and women, were and human stood with him, and not one left._

 _..._

 _He stood in front of his army, and shifted. Other weres followed suit. The humans readied their weapons. He gave the signal, and all hell broke loose. Screams and cries of pain filled the silent night._

"Why, Samuel?" The king asked. He needed to see some sign that his son was still in there.

 _"We're you're family," the queen said through her tears. "We love you."_

 _Samuel's anger spiked up at hearing their words... their meaningless words. "You love me? We're family? You took everything I ever loved and cared about. You took Jensen away from me!" Samuel yelled. "You could've just let us go. You killed him and for what? To hope that your kingdom lives on? So the Grey name will continue?" Samuel grabbed his father's throat hard, but not enough to choke him; only for him to see how true his words were and the emotion behind them. "What you see here today... all of these deaths are your fault. You have no one to blame, but yourselves. You better hope I don't see any of you in Summerland, because I will kill you all over again." Samuel pushed the king back._ The prince smirked. " _So,_ why not?"

 _Charlie was crying very hard. Samuel couldn't help but admit that she looked rather pathetic. "Samuel, I'm your sister, I love you. I only wanted you to be happy. Please, don't do this. What would Jensen say? How would this make him feel?"_

 _He turned to his sister and sneered at her. He knew exactly what Jensen would say. Jensen would tell him this isn't how he wanted Samuel's life to go. He would tell him that he should grieve and mourn and then let go. He should move on and find love again._

 _Samuel shook his head._ _"Don't you ever say his name again! I'll never be able to ask him what he would say. You only wanted my happiness. You killed my happiness. Jensen made me happy. Don't think I didn't see you there with Harvelle cursing and insulting him along with the others."_

 _He turned his back on his family, and looked around at his men. Behind their angry expressions, he could see sorrow and regret. Not everyone he recruited was innocent. A good number of them was with his family cursing Jensen. The only reason they weren't dead along with the others was because they redeemed themselves. They were ashamed of their actions and Samuel made them all prove themselves. After the brutal training Samuel put them through, he forgave them. After Jensen died, he would've forgiven everyone including his father if they only said 'sorry'. Now... it's much too late for 'sorry'._

 _"You all killed my true love, my happiness, now I will do the same for you."_

 _Samuel watched as Jensen died, and now he was watching as his people and family begged for mercy and died like the heartless monsters they were._

* * *

There was no talking in the room. Sam went on to tell Dean everything from the moment he was given the collar to his return. It was hard to talk about the rapes and sexual assaults, but he wasn't going to leave out any detail. He talked about his own Castiel, and his refusal to shift... everything.

Sam's gaze never left Dean's as he completed his story. He didn't know what he was expecting when he came here, but he definitely not expecting to hear some of the women crying. Even Lisa couldn't stop herself from shedding a few tears.

"I was given this collar as punishment for what I did. Along with it, I was cursed with immortality. The only way this could come off is if I find someone who can love and want me for me. The most important part is they would have to accept and forgive me of what I've done. I believe in my soul that person is you, Dean."

Dean didn't know what to say. That was the most tragic story he's ever heard. The man that he loves went through it all. Although he could never condone murder, if he was in Sam's place and it was Sam that died, he didn't think he could do anything different. He stepped up to Sam, and wiped away his tears. He looked at the collar around Sam's neck and gently touched it. He looked back up at Sam.

"What do you see when you look at me?" He needed to be seen as Dean Winchester, not Jensen. No matter who he was, he's not him.

Sam smiled sadly. "I see a strong, beautiful man with an even more beautiful heart. I see a man who cares so much for his people and family. I see a man that would walk amongst his people instead of looking down on them from the palace. I see you taking the time out of your day to get to know everyone who calls you King; who looks to you as leader. I see someone who would take the time to learn about where his home came from to make a better home for everyone. I see someone who is more of a man than I will ever be. I see Dean Winchester, the man I love. I see the most perfect and fragile soul. I see my other half. I see my true love. I see you."

Dean didn't respond. He brought up both of his hands to wrap around Sam's neck. He leaned up slightly and kissed his lips. He didn't care what Sam did, or who he was in the past. He didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was the man in front of him. He broke the kiss.

Sam didn't want the kiss to be broken. He was afraid of what Dean would say. What if he didn't love him anymore after what he learned? Was this it? Was it over? Was Jensen wrong?

"Do you love me?" Sam whispered, and bowed his head. He closed his eyes and prayed that Dean did. Instead of hearing Dean's answer, all he heard was a click. His eyes shot open and in Dean's hands was the collar.

He brought up his hands to his neck. It was true. It wasn't a trick. It was really off.

"I do. I love you," Dean said. He turned to Castiel who was going to be his best man, and handed him the collar. "Destroy this, and every other you can find."

Castiel took with a smile and accepted his order.

Sam pulled Dean into an embrace and kissed him all over. How could he have ever doubted Jensen. Instead of insults and curses thrown his way like he expected, all he heard from everyone else was a round of applause. Everyone clapped for them, even Lisa.

* * *

Two months later:

Dean was sitting in his study going over his work. He heard a knock at the door, but didn't look up. He figured it was just Sam coming to collect him for bed.

"Come in." The door opened, and in walked a figure. Dean still didn't look up. "I'm coming to bed, Sam, just give me another minute."

"Sam's upstairs sleeping."

Dean's froze. He didn't recognize the voice, but at the same time it sounded familiar. He slowly looked up and saw the strangest sight. A twin. A doppelganger.

"Who are you?" Dean rose to his feet and walked around his desk. "Is this a dream?"

The look alike shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not. My name's Jensen Ackles."

"Jensen? Aren't you dead?"

Jensen laughed at the question. "Summerland has its perks. Anyway, I came to say thank you. For loving and forgiving him, I owe you the truth. I can't tell Sam, because I can't bare to see him hurting, which I accept makes me a coward. I trust that you'll tell him yourself."

"Thank me for what? What truth?"

"For taking care of Sam. It was hard for me to do what I did, but I would do it all over again. The truth is Sam was supposed to meet me at the home he used to live in that night. Everything was going according to plan, but I was visited by someone. A woman. A gypsy. And she told me something."

When Jensen didn't continue, "What did she tell you?"

Jensen looked down at Dean's left hand where a gold ring was. "She told me that I wasn't his true love. His true love hasn't been born yet. I thought she was a crazy woman, but she told me his name. She said his name was Dean Winchester, and he's going to be the new prince of Estariah. He was my kin. Three hundred and fifty years in the future, my family would take over Estariah and restore it and make it better than it's ever been. She told me something bad must happen to Sam. He must go through many hardships, but he would be brought to his true love. To you."

Dean's shook his head and pushed Jensen out of anger. "That's ridiculous. Do you realize what Sam's gone through because of what you both did? He blamed himself for over three hundred years because of what happened to you. You said you love him, how dare you do that to him!"

Jensen's own anger flared up. "I did what I did because I love him. Since we were small children I believed I was his true love. I thought we were going to grow old and go to Summerland together. Doing what I did was the most difficult thing I've ever done. She showed me the outcome of our actions. The beginning was horrible, I'll give you that, but as soon as it got to you two, I saw Sam the most happiest he's ever been even with me. He's the most happiest because he's with you. If it meant Sam would be here with you happy, then so be it! I gave up my entire future with him so he can be with you."

There was silence between the two for a few moments. Jensen walked up Dean and smiled at him.

"I love Sam more than anything and anyone. He is my true love, but I'm not his. You two were always meant to be together. The only thing that got in the way of your true love was time. All we were trying to do was right the wrongs that were brought upon you two. All I'm asking you to do is worship and love and treat that man the way he deserves."

Before Dean could say thing anything else, his eyes shot open. He looked around and saw that he was in bed. He looked down at the man in his arms and smiled.

Sam sighed deeply, "I love you Dean."

Dean felt warm and love all over his body. "I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a young prince who was punished for murder and betraying his own kingdom. He was forced to live for many centuries by being made to wear a hideous collar. After three hundred years, he returned home. He found love with the new prince. Over time, the new prince became King. To end his curse of immortality, the king had to love and forgive him of his past actions, and once knowing the truth, he did.

The king told his kingdom that the prince had served his punishment for his past actions, and they all agreed. The king asked the prince to marry him, and they did. They were wed, and the prince was finally happy. Time passed and the prince was finally crowned King of Estariah. As his first order as King, and with the support of his husband, he had outlawed any collar that has been made or will be made. They were to be found and destroyed. In time, other kingdoms will hear of this law and do the same.

The two kings were the most kind and respected royals that the palace has ever come to house. When they were ready, the two Kings even bore their own child. The two kings have never been more happy than they were with each other.

* * *

Not every story involving a prince and royalty begins with a once upon a time. Not every story involving a prince and royalty is a fairy tale. Sometimes a story involving a prince is everything but a fairy tale.

Then there are times that a story which doesn't _begin_ with a once upon a time, just might be able to _end_ with one. So don't judge too quickly, because what you've heard or assumed may not be the whole story. After all, history does have a strange way of never being told _exactly_ how it happened.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. I hope to hear what you have to say. I hope you liked it. I've been wanting to write a Supernatural royalty story for awhile, and I'm happy with the way this came out, and I hope you did too. If you have any questions or I didn't make certain things clear enough, don't hesitate to ask. Until next time. -Kauri510**


End file.
